


Sam and Dean Out and About

by cloexbrosluvr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-01
Updated: 2007-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloexbrosluvr/pseuds/cloexbrosluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean spend a day in <a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Freeport_illinois">Freeport</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam and Dean Out and About

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: I saw someone’s ‘author notes’ and it said to put Sam and Dean (or Jared & Jensen) in a town and have fun with them, so that is what I did knowing that bad things have happened near Freeport for them.

"Why’d we have to come this way?," Sam whines. "We’re too freaking close to Wisconsin. Bad shit _always_ happens to us there, like killer clowns or a possessed lake and we can’t forget that you were on the news for what that shapeshifter did. I even heard Bobby mention that some woman in Madison was doing some kind of mojo on her dolls so she could get them to do what she wanted. Now, that is some crazy shit. I really think Wisconsin's a hellmouth."

"Yeah, but Illinois doesn’t exactly roll out the 'welcome' mat for us either. Remember Chicago and that bitch, Meg, or the djinn that thought he was fucking Dracula…or when you shot me at that asylum? I think that tops everything that has happened to us in Wisconsin."

"Why are we here again?," Sam says trying to change the subject.

Dean shrugs saying, "I don’t know yet, but Bobby said he’ll get back to us with details and to sit tight and enjoy the quaint charm Freeport has to show us, whatever the hell that suppose to mean. What do we even know about this town?"

"Um…I know that the second Lincoln-Douglas debate was held..."

*cough* "Geekboy!" *cough*

"...here but that’s all I know."

While Sam is fidgeting with his laptop, something peeks Dean’s interest and that something is a short skirt, actually, a lot of short skirts. Dean is driving past the high school where the cheerleaders are on the field practicing. "Dude, checkout those pompoms."

Sam looks up from the screen, "One word, Dean – jailbait," and goes back to what he was looking at.

"We should at least help them."

"What the hell are you talking about. They aren’t in any danger."

"Don’t you know anything. ' _Save the cheerleader, save the world_ '", Dean manages to say without laughing.

"For God’s sake, just shut up."

Not three seconds later, "Oh my God, Sam! Would you get a load of that?" Rolling his eyes as Dean continues, "'Home of the Pretzels'. Dude, their mascot are the Pretzels. That’s gotta suck." Sam silently agrees.

"Did you find out if anything in this town needs a good salt n burn?"

"No, but I did read that Charles Guiteau was born here, the guy who assassinated President James Garfield in 1881 and that one of the Rockerfellers died here as well."

They drive around a little finding a park to hang out in. While there, Sam drags Dean on the Merry-Go-Round and Dean manages to push him off. "You should really be able to hold your liquor, Sammy, my boy." After that incident, they are not allowed on it again. One more reason he’s glad he did it. Later, Dean massacres Sam at mini golf, by cheating of course, but Sam lets it go because he plans on pushing him overboard the paddleboats once they get down the creek.

Toweling himself off, Dean says, "let’s find a place to eat while we wait for Bobby’s call. Taking a swim can make a guy hungry", Dean says through clenched teeth.

After Sam requested to try the Applebee’s that they passed on the way into town, they leave Krape Park behind.

****  
They get seated at a booth and while they’re waiting for their food, Dean’s cell phone rings and the ringtone of Queen’s _'I'm In Love With My Car'_ can be heard throughout the restaurant. Dean smirks at all the people that look over at him as he answers the phone.

"Hello?"

Sam whispers that he should take it outside after the looks that are directed their way.

"Hey, Bobby."

"Damn it. I was itching to do some real damage here."

"Something else though. Where?"

"Shit, Bobby. I was hoping to get out of this freaky ass state."

"Yeah, alright. Later."

Dean hangs up the phone as Sam says, "you really should have taken it outside."

"Whatever, Sam. There were a few blips on the 'strange-o-meter' about a couple of local theaters being haunted and something about the railroad station but nothing panned out, just some locals having a little too much fun. Bobby gave us another job once we leave here though. It looks like something might be going on at the University of Illinois and he wants us to check it out."

Their waitress, Kat, brings over their food and another beer for Dean. When she leaves the booth, Sam pushes his shrimp salad forward a little as Dean bites into his bacon burger.

Sam just grins, "maybe they spit in the food, you know. They were laughing pretty damn hard when she went back to them."

Dean smiles right back saying a little louder than necessary, "I guess it’s the best damn spitburger I’ve ever eaten then," and takes another bite.

Out in the parking lot, they decide which way is the fastest to get down south. They both don’t want to say it but it looks like going to Rockford and then catching Interstate 39 seems the quickest. And so, their nods are in a silent agreement.

Dean starts the car and _'Highway To Hell'_ begins to blare from the speakers. "Yeah, that about sums it up."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to thank Andie for being the ‘some woman from Madison’. Love you and your barbies! *hugs*  
> And no, I do not think anyone at the Applebee’s franchise would actually spit into someone’s food.  
> The 'Save the Cheerleader, Save the World' slogan is from the first season of Heroes


End file.
